


Herr Doctor

by TimeLordOfGallifrey



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Badass Charles, Hurt Charles Sorta, Hurt Erik, Kidnapped Erik, Past Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordOfGallifrey/pseuds/TimeLordOfGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw's attack on the Division X facility left a few holes in the lives of the mutants. Erik is missing and, with no clue as to where Shaw is, there is nothing the others can do, is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Please don't let them do anything stupid.” Charles asked Erik as he pulled on his blazer, “I should be back tomorrow morning. I’m not sure I trust the CIA agents to do so.”

            Erik let out a small huff. “You're certain you aren’t in need of my assistance?” he asked folding his arms over his chest.

            “I'll be fine.” Charles assured him, “I'm just checking up on a lead with Moira, what could possibly happen to me? Besides, when I found Sean through Cerebro I managed to touch the mind of their telepath. And, whilst I was unable to pinpoint her location, I know she knows we’re recruiting. And that means that there is the possibility of danger. Erik, you’re…”

            He was cut off by Erik holding up a hand, “The best equipped to protect them? I know. But, now forgive me if I’m wrong Charles, I don’t believe that’s your reasoning for going with Moira. Is it now? Is it that you think there's no danger where you’re going or that you want some time alone with her?” Erik asked with a smirk and the telepath’s cheeks flushed red, “I don't need your powers to know what you're thinking Charles.” the young Professor opened his mouth to say something but before he could Erik cut across him again, “Go chase down your lead. I can keep an eye on them.”

            “Thank you.” he said, breathlessly grateful, as he picked up his satchel and slung it over his shoulder, “Moira's waiting. I'd better go.”

            “You find Shaw, you contact me at once.” Erik instructed as Charles left.

            “Don’t worry, my friend, I wouldn’t dream of leaving you out of such a discovery.” Charles called back, partially aloud and partially into Erik’s mind.

            Sighing deeply, Erik stuffed his hands back into his pockets as he meandered back to their lounge, already he could hear the teenage giggles and snickers as the new recruits chatted amongst themselves. He would pray for the strength to cope with them all, but he doubted any God he prayed to would be able to grant him that wish.

            “We should think of codenames.” Raven suggested as he silently entered the room, “We're government agents now, we should have secret codenames. I wanna be called Mystique.” she said, a smirk playing on her lips.

            “Damn I wanted to be called Mystique.” Sean said.

            “Well tough. I called it.” Raven smirked. A mosaic of blue scales shimmered along her body and, in an instant, Sean was staring back at himself.

“Whoa…” he sputtered, instinctively rocked back in his chair, it wasn't every day you saw yourself smirking at you.

“And I'm way more mysterious than you are.” she drawled in his voice, earning cheers from the others as, through a ripple of blue, she shifted back into her blonde mask. “Darwin, what about you?” she asked smiling.

            “Well, uh, Darwin's already a nickname and... sorta fits. Adapt to survive and all.” Prompted by the blank looks, he stood up and sauntered over to the fish tank. “Check this out.” With a quick glance and smirk towards the others, he ducked his whole head into the water.

Small silver fish slithered past his dark skin, jerking back in surprise as slits opened up along his neck, breathing for him. His head turned to look at the others and a cocky smile shone from his mouth. Darwin stood up straight once more, shaking the water off his face as he soaked up the applause.

            “That's incredible.” Hank admitted.

            “Thank you. Thank you.” he said smiling as he fetched a towel to dry off his face, “What about you?” he asked pointing at Sean.

            “I'm going to be... Banshee.” Sean decided.

            “Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?” Hank asked confused. Science was his forte, yes, but he did know a thing or two about folklore. And, quite simply, he couldn’t understand why anyone would want to be associated with a demon like that; especially one that, when he’d first heard the story as a young boy, had given him nightmares for days upon end.

            “You might wanna cover your ears.” Advised Sean as he crouched down at the head of the coffee table and sucked in a big breath of air. His head cocked to the side, first glancing left and then glancing right whilst everyone sceptically covered their ears. Everyone including Erik who, so far, had been standing there in the doorway completely undetected – the issue of their obliviousness was one he would raise at a later date, this was far too interesting to interrupt. Sean let out a high pitched whistle and stood up to the sound of shattering glass cascading down onto the floor. “Your turn.” he said pointing to Angel as he too soaked in his round of applause.

            “Well.” she said standing up and shedding her leather jacket, “My _stage_ name is Angel and, well… kind of fits.” she said turning her back on them. Tattoos that wove around her arms, stemming from her back, seamlessly began to peel themselves away from her dark skin and, in moments, a pair of buzzing dragonfly wings were fluttering against her skin.

            “You can fly?” Raven asked in disbelief.

            “Uh huh.” Angel said, “But there’s one other little thing.” With a smirk, she turned from them to face the courtyard. As though coughing up a hairball, a ball of acid launched itself from her mouth into the air where it hissed and spun before landing on the head of the statue in the courtyard. Erik watched, impressed and knowing full well that he should probably be telling them to stop messing about. Fortunately for them, however, he was rather enjoying this display of power.

            “What's your name?” Angel asked Hank as she pulled her jacket back on.

            “How about Big Foot.” Alex mocked, taking a swig of his beer.

            “Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet.” Raven said, immediately jumping to Hank's defence, “And yours seem kinda small.” she said, earning herself cheers from all but Hank and Alex.

            “Okay now.” Darwin interrupted, sensing the moment things could turn to get out of hand, “Alex, what is your gift? What can you do?” he asked as Raven and Hank exchanged a small smile of gratitude.

            “I, uh. It's not...um.” Alex muttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “I just can't do it. Can't do it in here.”

            “Can you do it out there?” Darwin asked.

            “Why don't you just do it out there?”

            “Come on!”

            “Come on Alex!”

            “Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!” They began to cheer in unison.

            Eventually Alex stood up and made his way towards the broken glass. Cheers filled the room.

            “Whatever you're about to do it had better be good.” Erik said moving into the centre of the room, “I'm looking forward to it now.”

            “When d'you get here?”

            “Erik?”

            “How long have you been there?”

            They all threw questions at him but he simply brushed them all off, “You're awaiting a display, are you not?” he reminded them and they all hopped up and rushed to the window.

            “Get down when I tell you.” Alex warned them as he readied himself.

            “Get down when I tell you.” Raven mocked gleefully.

            The blond rolled his eyes as he gestured for them all to get back. Surprisingly, they did so. Though, unsurprisingly, it was for little more than a second and soon their heads were all poking out the window again.

            “I said get back!” Alex told them but as granted no response. “Whatever.” he muttered as he readied himself. Crimson rings started to glow around his body, growing in size at a rapid rate before they leapt away from him and spiralled around the courtyard, scorching walls and completely detaching the torso of the statue from its legs.

            “Whoa!” the teenagers chorused as they clapped, “Awesome.”

            “I doubt the CIA will be very appreciative.” remarked Erik as he lifted the metal body of the statue and reattached it to its legs.

            “Yeah well.” Alex shrugged and hopped over the broken glass, back into their common room.

            Two agents strolled by the shattered window, the elder pausing and taking a moment to jeer at the mutants. “Hey, I didn't know the circus was in town. Come on honey, give us a little...” he mimed flapping wings as Angel rolled her eyes, “Or the foot, come on man, show us the foot.” he said looking at Hank.

            “I suggest you both move on your way.” Erik warned, stepping back into the light, “Or things could become unpleasant.”

            “You don't even belong in the CIA. I mean, neither do those freaks, but at least they’re all Americans. Go join the freakshow division of your own country’s secret service. And let me guess, is it the KGB?” Monkey face said snidely and, before anyone else had even the chance to react, the metal statue began to move. It glided swiftly towards the man and grabbed him from behind in an unwavering metal grip. A simple smirk crossed Erik’s face as he cocked his head to the side.

            “You had a chance.” Erik told him as he moved the statue back into position, still holding onto the agent. It was a funny sight to say the least. A struggling agent in the unwavering grip of the now unmoving statue. “And you chose to use it to insult me.”

            “Let him go.” The second man spoke up, pulling out his gun.

            “There'll be no need for that.” Erik said flicking his wrist and sending the firearm skittering into a corner.

            Before anyone had the chance to react, the agent vanished in a blur of red. Erik's muscles tensed, this was not good.

            Thud.

            Thud.

            Thud.

            “What was that?” Darwin asked looking up.

            “I dunno, something doesn't feel right.” Alex said as the pair made their way over to the shattered window.

            “What's that?” Raven asked looking up to the shape silhouetted against the full moon.

            “Get inside!” Erik roared as one shape vanished into thin air and one plummeted to the ground, its terrified yells filled their ears. The agent's body hit the tarmac and the stomach-churning sound of cracking bone momentarily filled their ears.

            Erik stepped out into the centre of the courtyard, “Oh my god please help me!” the agent pleaded, still trapped in the statue's grasp, eyes wide with fear. Before Erik could do anything, the man vanished in a haze of red. He screamed inhumanly loud as he plummeted to the ground, bones crunching as he landed inches away from Erik.

            Screams and floodlights filled the air as the other agents of the compound caught on to what was happening, however, it was too little too late. Bodies started dropping from the sky with the force of a tropical thunderstorm as screams filled the tense air, smashing down though glass roofs or landing on the hard ground with a sickening crushing thwack.

            “Get back! Get back! We're under attack!” Shouted an older agent as groups of armed men filtered into the courtyard. Screams and gunfire mingled in the air as, one by one, the men either fell to their deaths or dropped to their knees and slipped into death as a curved blade was swiftly pulled out of their guts.

            Bullets rained into the room as a red-skinned mutant forced a gun towards it, sending the mutant residents screaming to their knees. The bullets didn’t hit.

 

Sebastian Shaw approached the main entrance with the elegance and grace of a king. Helmet securely on his head, he entered the main atrium and strode up the ramp as an agent came rushing down towards him, gun in hand. A light chuckle passes his lips as the sight of the human’s genuine belief that he could match Shaw with merely a gun. Humans were all the same, blindly stupid little creatures.

            “We have an intruder in the main atrium!” the agent called into his radio, hoping to High Heaven that back-up arrived sooner rather than later.

            “Where are the mutants?” Shaw asked calmly as he approached.

            “Take another step and I'm going to shoot you down.” the agent threatened but given the shaking of his hand the bullet was more likely to miss than hit. Not that it would do anything either way.

            “Course you will.” Shaw cooed condescendingly, still approaching him up the ramp, “But where do I find the more _evolved_ people?”

            The agent pulled the trigger. Then again. Then again. But the bullets simply fell to the floor as all the kinetic energy that propelled them forwards was absorbed into Shaw's own body.

            Panic. Such an interesting emotion. It was the one thing that could be counted on to remain the same for every person. Shaw saw the fear in his face as he radioed for backup, he saw the panic in the man's eyes as he hoisted him up into the air by the collar of his shirt.

            “Where are the mutants?” Shaw asked calmly as backup arrived, spreading out onto the balconies above.

            “Put that man down or we will open fire!” A voice warned but Shaw paid it no heed, why should he, their bullets couldn't hurt him. Nothing could hurt him. He launched the man into the air with astounding force as the bullets began their tirade down onto him. The agent clung onto the chandelier for dear life as he watched the mutant below. The bullets would reach him only to clatter to the ground before they could to any damage. Shaw's body was akin to an optical illusion, it looked as though it were splitting in two as the bullets cascaded down on him, the agent could swear he saw the man with two heads.

           

Erik stood in the centre of the gaping window with a tirade of bullets hovering in front of him. With a frown of determination, the bullets flew towards the teleporter but every single one missed its mark. The teleporter was too fast. Too fast to be shot down.

            The cowering mutants looked out the other window, the intact window, with a mix of awe and fear as a hurricane spun towards Cerebro and consumed it, the great winds tearing it to shreds. Hank felt his heart sink to the floor, all that work... and it had simply been torn apart like it was nothing, blown away like a dandelion in the wind.

            “Stay here my ass!” Darwin yelled to the others, “We can help! Let's go!” he shouted, ushering them all towards the door.

            The gunfire continued to tear through the air outside as the younger mutants ran towards a blockade of agents who were all screaming at them to get back.

            “We can help!” the mutants yelled, trying to break through the human barricade.

           

All agents watched intently as the bazooka’s charge hit Shaw and exploded outward. Some men even let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived. The mass of fire grew smaller and smaller, being absorbed by the mutant at the heart of the flames. Shaw looked up at them with a smirk as he adjusted his lapels and tapped his foot once on the crested marble flooring. Oh this would be fun. The ground cracked beneath his feet and the explosion rippled through as it glowed with the light of the sun and moved up the wall, growing larger and larger until the balconies were consumed in flame and the air was filled with the dying men's strangled screams.

            Screams that could be heard throughout the compound as the explosion pulled man after man to his death.

            Raven was almost hysterical as she turned once more and ran right into Erik, “Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.” she whimpered.

            “He won't do anything for you now.” Erik muttered as he led the younger mutants away from the explosion and back into their sitting room. They were too young to have to go through this... just as he had been too young… providing they made it through to tomorrow, none of those young mutants would ever be the same again.

            Agents yelped and cried out outside the shattered window as, one by one, their life was ripped away from them.

            Angel screamed as the body of a man was sent crashing through the other window by the force of the hurricane. He lay there on the ground, never to move again. As the winds slowly died down, the screams outside died down also, along with the gunfire. This fight was nearly at an end.

            Erik stood at the head of the group of mutants as two of the intruders made their way in from opposing windows. He could feel the hum of the metal in the room and he instantly latched onto it, focusing his power onto everything he could reach. But just as he was about to send everything he had at the two intruders, a third entered through the door. Erik's blood froze.

            “Herr Doktor.” he muttered, “Schmidt. Shaw.”

            “Erik.” Shaw greeted happily, “Wie gehts? If I’d known you were here I’d have come by sooner. I did not expect to see you babysitting a bunch of gifted youngsters such as these.”

            “Neither did I.” Erik admitted sourly, fists clenched at his sides.

            “I took you for more of a lone wolf. What happened to that naïve man who climbed onto my boat with nothing but a wetsuit and a knife, eh? Don't tell me he's finally become a team player.”

            Erik said nothing, simply stared stoically at the man who had given him so much grief.

            “Azazel.” Shaw addressed the red-skinned man.

            “He's not here.” Azazel replied.

            “Good.” Shaw nodded pulling off the helmet, “That means I can take this silly thing off.” he said handing it to Riptide, the smartly dressed mutant with a penchant for hurricanes. “Good evening.” he addressed the group of younger mutants that cowered behind Erik, “My name's Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you.” he assured them.

            “Then what is it you want?” Erik asked taking a daring step towards him, “To lock them away and train them up to be weapons, like you did with me?”

            “You made it unnecessarily difficult for yourself, mein Sohn. You wound me with such accusations. I merely wish to provide opportunity for them to embrace their true potential. Opportunity unlike that which this CIA will grant you.”  he clarified, “My friends, there's a revolution coming when mankind discovers who we are and what we can do.” he said pushing past Erik, their shoulders brushing ever so slightly, “Each of us must face a choice.” he went on, “To be enslaved, or to rise up to rule. Choose freely but know that if you are not with us then you are, by definition, against us. So, you can stay, fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like Kings.” he said holding out his hand towards Angel, “And Queens.”

            Erik’s warning died unspoken on his lips as he watched Angel look down at Shaw’s outstretched hand and take it without thinking twice. She followed him towards the shattered window, her back to the mutants she’d been so willing to accept as friends mere minutes ago.

            “Angel.” Raven said, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

            “Come on.” Angel said, “We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of.”

            Darwin offered her his hand, “Angel.” he pleaded, but she simply turned away.

            Erik's fists clenched tighter as he looked over to Shaw, even though he agreed with every word the man said, he couldn't forgive him, “I can't let you leave.” he said as the metal in the room began to rise into the air.

            “Angel, go wait with Riptide.” Shaw whispered to her and stepped past her and towards his prodigy, “Is that all you've got Erik? You can do better than that. I taught you better than that.”

            Anger welled up within him and the metal tore through the air, heading straight for Shaw.

            “Erik!” Raven cried out in warning a second too late.

Azazel appeared behind him and his tail wrapped around Erik's neck. Panic filled his eyes. It tightened maliciously and the metal fell to the floor with a cacophonous clatter. He dropped to his knees – body too weak to keep him upright as he choked and gasped, trying to pull air into his lungs. Yet he was not that weak boy from years ago. He reached out into the room behind him and began to shift Azazel’s blades from their sheaths, raising them silently up to the teleporter’s neck. The grip around Erik’s neck loosened slightly as Azazel glanced towards his boss with a questioning look.

The split second nod of confirmation was all Azazel needed and, in an instant, he shifted himself and Erik away from the blades and dropped the latter by his boss’ feet. The sudden shift was enough for Erik to lose his grip on the teleporter’s swords and the clattered to the ground with a cacophonous clang.

             “Tsk, tsk tsk.” Shaw tutted as he approached the man he created and crouched down before him. His hands cradled Erik’s head in what appeared to be a tender gesture, but in reality was a grip so strong Erik was unable to rise. “Azazel. Take the other two back, then return for us.”

            Azazel nodded and took Riptide and Angel's hands in his own, disappearing with a crack and a wisp of red smoke.

            The others watched, too afraid to do anything else, as Erik lay on the ground, heaving in lungful upon lungful of air around the tight grip that held him down.

            Shaw pulled Erik's head up to face him by the chin. “Mein Sohn, it’s time to go home.”

            “What?” Erik rasped looking up at his former tormentor.

            “Don't speak.” Shaw shushed him, and tapped him on the temple. The sheer force from his hand send Erik's head snapping back against the cool granite flooring with a sickening crack.

            “Erik!” Raven gasped, unable to stop herself as thick red blood began to seep over the tiled floor.

            “Do give my regards to Charles.” Shaw said as he stood over the unconscious mutant and Azazel snapped back into the room, “Time to go.” he said to the teleporter as he hoisted Erik's limp form up and onto his shoulder. “And tell him that, really, it was a shame we missed him.” he said to the young mutants as he took Azazel's hand and, with a crack and a wisp of smoke, the three of them were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little on the short side. I'm in the middle of exams but I had my physics exam this morning and decided I deserved a day off. So I wrote instead.

Charles was out of the car in a flash and running over to his team, “What happened?” he asked urgently as Moira jogged over to him after parking their car. None of the mutants present wanted to meet his gaze. Not Sean, not Raven, not Alex, not Hank, not Darwin, “Where’s Angel? And Erik?” he asked sounding even more frantic, “Raven don't make me read your mind...” he warned her.

            “You promised me you would never do that.”

            “And I have never had to. Now are you going to tell me what happened or not?” he asked trying to sound calm.

            “Angel. She betrayed us.” Raven stammered, “And... and they took Erik.”

            “They what?” Charles exclaimed sounding rather more confused than enraged, “But how?” he asked. Erik had been overpowered? And Charles had been certain that Erik was the strongest out of all of them. Oh God… that meant their enemy was even stronger than he had first imagined.

            Raven shook her head and sniffed, “We were so useless...” she whispered.

            Charles ran a hand through his hair, desperation now beginning to set in, “Darwin, do you mind if I...” he asked motioning to his head.

            “Go ahead Professor.” Darwin said frowning at the ground, “You gotta know and I don’t know the words to explain.”

            Charles pressed to fingers to his temple and delved into the young man’s mind. Erik. “Oh God...” he whispered as he watched the horrific events unfolding before him. He turned to Moira, an even more worried expression on his face.

            “W-what?” she asked worried, “What happened? What did you see?”

            “Shaw's got Erik.” Charles said, “This isn't good... a power like Erik's. If he understood what he could really do… none of us can match it. I can't … I can't even match it.” he said sounding defeated.

“How strong is Erik?” Moira was hesitant to ask, yet did so nevertheless.

“Precisely, I couldn’t tell you. But when I was inside his mind, on the first night we met I caught a glimpse at the basis of his power. It isn’t simply that he has power over metal, but power over the magnetic fields of Earth also.” He couldn’t bring himself to say more. He couldn’t bring himself to explain to them that if Erik were able to access the full reach of his power, it stood the change of being strong enough to manipulate the Earth’s metal core itself. It wouldn’t be right to scare the younger mutants with what was, for the moment, only a hypothesis.

 “And if Shaw gets him on his side...?” Raven asked.

“Well. We'd all better prepare for nuclear war.” Was Charles’ crude, but honest, response.

            “But he wouldn't!” Raven exclaimed.

            “They have a telepath.” Charles reminded her, “If she can get into his head then he will have no choice but to assist Shaw... Hank. I need to go to Cerebro. I need to find Erik now.”

            “They destroyed it.” Hank told him solemnly, “Everything. It's ruined.” he said sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

            “Oh Hank, I'm sorry.” Charles muttered.

            “We'll make arrangements for you all to go home.” Moira said standing by the Professor.

            “No way!” Alex stood up, “We're not going home!”

            “He's not going back to prison.” Sean clarified.

            “We can help! We can stop Shaw!” Alex said.

            “It's too dangerous.” Charles shook his head.

            “Screw dangerous.” Darwin stood up shaking his head.

            “You need us.” Sean said following suit.

            “You're not going against him alone.” Raven said determinedly as she too stood up.

            “We won't let you, Professor.” Hank said and rose to his feet also.

            “Well. I guess that settles it.” Charles said knowing it was pointless to argue and reluctant to invade their minds to make them leave, “But we'll have to train. All of us.” he said as the others nodded. “We can’t face Shaw unprepared. A repeat of today cannot happen.”

            “But we've got nowhere to go.” Hank pointed out, “It's not safe here anymore.”

            Charles caught Raven's eye, “Yes we do.” she said.

            “Yes.” he nodded in agreement, “Yes we do. Moira, grab another car will you?” he asked.

            “Sure.” she nodded and jogged away.

            The mutants grabbed what little stuff they had and followed Charles towards the car park, “Get in the cars everybody.” he said climbing into the driver's side of the first car.

            “Lead the way professor.” Moira said from inside the second car as Alex and Darwin climbed into the back of her car and Raven, Sean and Hank climbed into Charles' car.

            The telepath revved the engine and soon they were off and speeding down country roads towards his home in Westchester, New York.

 

“Whoa....” Sean stared open mouthed at the mansion, “This is yours?”

            “No. Now... now it's ours.” Charles said confidently, “I'll leave you this evening to get settled in. Tomorrow we'll start training.”

            “What about Erik?” Raven asked.

            “We have no way of knowing where he is right now. Cerebro is out of the question.” Charles reminded her, “Until we figure out where they are, we need to prepare ourselves. Shaw is not an easy opponent to beat. He's already proved that.” He let out a slow sigh, “I hate to leave Erik in that man’s clutches longer than I have to. But in this state we are no match for Shaw. Trust me when I say, however, that I will find him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I know updates are going to be a little sporadic for a while but exams, what can you do? (two down, six to go though. And my two best subjects are next so that should be alright)

Pain. Pounding through his head, it was all he could feel, all he could hear. In that small moment Erik's whole world was pain. He forced his eyes open, blinking in the harsh light.

            “What...?” he rasped through a shaky breath, trying to make sense of his surroundings as the brightness assaulted his eyes.

            “Welcome back Erik.” Shaw's voice drawled sweetly through the air towards him and Erik turned his head towards the noise as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

            Erik snarled a mixture of German and Polish curses as he attempted to raise a hand towards his abused neck. He couldn’t.

            Shaw shook his head, tutting at him, “That's no way to speak to the man who raised you.”

            “Raised me?” he returned the headshake, “No. What you did to me was not raise me.”

            “You will speak to me with more respect.” Shot back Shaw.

            “What do you want?” Erik snapped, “What is this...?” he asked as he caught sight of himself in a wall of the mirrored room. He gazed into his own tired eyes, eyes that frowned over the purpling bruises that encircled his neck. He looked a right state, blood matted into his hair and spatters of dried blood on his shirt; and he saw the reason for his inability to move. His arms had been pulled taught, bound behind his back by plastic zip ties. He inwardly groaned.

            “This can be like old times Erik, you and me. Fighting the world.”

            “I will never work with you.” he shook his head in disgust, wincing as pain shot through his brain from the movement.

            “You'll come around, but . . . let's just hope it doesn't come to Miss Frost using her abilities on you. I recall you didn't seem to enjoy it the last time she entered your mind. Soon, Erik, you’ll step down from this high horse you’ve adopted since you’ve been away from me. You’ll see that my way is the right way. You thought you could forge a life of your own, Erik, I’m sorry my boy, but you can’t. You see, you’ll always be mine. You will always be nothing more than an experiment that escaped the lab.”

            Erik didn't reply but leant back, uncomfortably, against the wall. Shaw’s words never failed to hurt; they would cut and slice through him, leaving their on invisible scars, scars that would take a lot longer to heal than any on his flesh.

He could feel the metal pipes surrounding the room. The hum of steel, copper and iron coursed through his blood as he could feel his strength slowly seeping back to him. His mind could feel the tough exterior of the vessel and suddenly their location dawned on him, “This is a submarine. We're underwater. You tie me in plastic yet surround me by metal?”

            “Very good.” Shaw grinned as he applauded the other man, “But I should tell you now, in case you’re so stupid as to try to leave me again, there's little point in trying to use your power to get out of this, the only person who will die if you try to leave this submarine is yourself. And I would hate to waste such power, such potential. That is, unless, you've somehow developed the ability to breathe underwater.” Erik said nothing, “Thought not.” Shaw remarked tucking his hands into his trouser pockets.

            “I will not bend to your will again.” He had grown past his youth. He couldn’t go back to that life, not now, not after he’d worked so hard to be free.

            “I was afraid you'd say that.” Shaw said sounding like a father who was tired of his kid's bullshit, “We have the same goal!”

            “No, we do not. You see a world in which you are king. I see one in which you are dead. You killed my mother. That is not something I can forgive.” Erik muttered

            “I thought you were smarter than this Erik.” Tutted Shaw, stepping closer to the younger mutant.

Erik couldn’t say anything. The fear he'd felt in his younger days was crawling back to the surface. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t be Shaw’s again. His breathing as heavy and his eyes were cast down, it wouldn’t do any good to allow Shaw to see the fear within them.

            “Submit to me and I won’t have to hurt you anymore. Don't test my patience.” Shaw snarled as he brought up a hand, brimming with power, towards Erik's jaw. His hand cupped Erik's cheek in a gesture that would have seemed kind if done by anyone else, anyone but Shaw. “Now. I'm going to walk out those doors and if you so much as think about using your powers then I can promise you... you will watch them all perish. All those mutants you fought to protect. Are we clear?” he whispered as he pressed down against Erik's jaw with enough force to shatter the bone. Already he could feel a hand-shaped bruise forming beneath Shaw's palm. “You will remember, Erik, that you are mine.” He hissed, warm breath inches away from Erik's face.

            The younger man glared at him with steely cold eyes. Nobody knew where he was. Nobody was coming for him. His life was in his own hands. A slight smirk crossed his face a millisecond before he jerked his knee up towards his captor's groin. He couldn't move his arms but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight back. In that moment, he didn’t care about the consequences.

            “Erik…” Shaw tutted, completely unphased by the act of rebellion as he absorbed the kinetic energy from the strike.

            “Go back to Hell.”

            “Oh I'm already in hell...” Shaw said and allowed the metal to drop to the ground with a ringing clang, moments before he backhanded Erik across the room and sent him slamming into the thick door, “But soon... soon I will be in a heaven of my own design.”

            Erik groaned from the floor on the opposite side of the room as blood dripped from freshly opened wounds and mingled with his tears that splashed to the ground, dripping from behind clenched eyelids.

            Shaw chuckled silently to himself as he stepped away from _his_ mutant, his little lab rat. “Riptide, keep him under and out of the way until a more permanent solution arises.”

            Nodding, Riptide entered the room with two white pills clenched in a tight fist and a bottle of water in the other. This mutant, however, was far from the same type as Shaw and though Erik couldn’t beat Shaw in open combat, that didn’t mean he couldn’t beat Riptide.

            He watched carefully as he entered the room and, as soon as Riptide was close enough, Erik lashed out with his legs and sent the other tumbling to the ground. Getting to his feet was somewhat a struggle with his bound hands, but adrenaline spurred him on and he regained his footing just after the other. He swiftly ducked a punch that was thrown at him, but the tornado sent spinning at his feet did nothing for his balance and he was knocked to the ground once more. Riptide was on top of him, his hand clamped over Erik’s lips, forcing the pills into his mouth. Erik forcibly kicked upwards, knocking Riptide off and allowing Erik to roll onto his side and regain a little feeling in his crushed hands. As he made to spit the pills out, a familiar hand clamped over his mouth, Shaw’s, and pressed him to the floor. Riptide snatched up the bottle and held it to Erik’s lips, allowing the water to pour freely in, forcing him to swallow lest he desired to drown. Reflex betrayed Erik and he swallowed the pills.

Their effect was almost instantaneous as a haze began to set over his vicion and his hearing began to cloud. He simply started down at him blood that splattered the floor. He couldn’t see an injured, innocent man in the mirror before him. All he could see was the monster he'd become. The monster Shaw had made him. His words in the Argentinian pub drifted back to him as he sat there, scowling at his reflection, _“Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's monster, and I'm looking for my creator.”_ Well, he'd certainly found his creator, just not, perhaps, in the most favourable of circumstances.

            “Are you sure it's wise to leave him in there?” Riptide asked once the door was sealed shut, “What if he damages the reactor?”

            “He must stay there for now. At least until Azazel returns with the location of a facility where we can hold him until he is needed. It is the only place his telepath friend can't track him.”

            “How do we know he won't drown us all?” Angel interrupted with a concerned frown

            “He's in no such state to do so.” Shaw assured her.

            “I take it he’s out.” Azazel said, announcing his presence as he appeared behind the pair with a crack.

            “Did you get what I requested?” Shaw asked, ignoring the question.

            “Yes.”

            “And?”

            “Here.” Azazel pulled an object wrapped in cloth out of his sleek blazer pocket and handed it over to Shaw.

            “And? Have you found a facility?”

            “I think, but I cannot be sure if it is _exactly_ what you requested.”

            “Take me there, I'll know.” Shaw ordered him before turning to Riptide, with Emma in the hands of the CIA, Azazel was his second in command now, and considering he'd be taking Azazel with them that made Riptide the one to be left in charge of the vessel, “Make sure everything runs smoothly until we return.” he instructed before taking the red mutants hand in his and disappearing with a crack.

            Shaw appeared with Azazel in the white room and he could not help but chuckle, “You have done well Azazel. This place... this place is perfect. I very much doubt anyone will look here, right beneath the Pentagon itself. I must admit Azazel, I am impressed.”

            “Thank you.” Azazel spoke with a nod of his head, “The records say it was built out of concrete and glass during the war when there was a shortage of metal.”

            “So there's no metal in here whatsoever?” Shaw asked stepping out onto the pentagonal glass that covered another room of the same shape as the one in which they were standing, this one though was smaller and more threatening. Being within would be like being an animal within a cage being forced to look up to see its masters.

            “Niet.” Azazel shook his head, “Not that I know of.”

            “Good... that's good. How do we get down there?” he asked looking down into the smaller room.

            “I can take you.” Azazel said as though it were obvious, “Or you can use the door.” he added with a shrug, “But I have been unable to open it.”

            Shaw nodded as he moved towards the wall, with the cracks like a door-frame running through it, and pressed against it. The concrete shifted easily beneath his touch, giving way to a set of concrete stairs that led to a second door, level with the lower room. He pushed against this door and entered the glass topped room, “Excellent.” he smirked, “And no officials will come down here?” he asked.

            “No one has come down here since the war.” Azazel told him respectfully as Shaw returned to the upper room, using his abilities to pull the doors closed behind him.

            “Good.” Shaw smiled almost kindly, though upon closer inspection Azazel could see it was the grin of a murderer, “Take me back. We'll return soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

Charles lay awake that night, eyes locked on the ceiling. He couldn't shake the feeling that his friend was in danger. He knew Erik wasn't safe the second he'd discovered him missing, but this feeling was more, this feeling came with a sense of dread but he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was. Sighing, Charles tucked his hands behind his head and continued to gaze at the ceiling though, unfortunately for him it hadn't gotten any more interesting.

            The younger mutants were worried, that he could tell without needing to read a single one of their minds – something he rather hoped to avoid doing, invading people's minds was never comfortable on the receiver. He too was worried but he couldn't afford to display weakness in front of the children, he couldn't afford to admit to anyone that the raw power the man possessed scared him, that, and the power Shaw possessed. If Shaw found a way to turn Erik to his side... then they were, almost certainly, hopelessly out of their depth.

            The telepath was confident in one thing however, if Shaw had wanted Erik dead then he would have found Erik's corpse on the floor. No... Shaw had taken Erik with him, and that meant he needed him alive. At least, that was what Charles hoped, and he could not afford to lose hope when people's lives were at risk.

            Gosh... how he wished sleep would claim him so he didn't have to think about the fear he felt for his friend, but also the fear he felt of his friend. If Shaw... no. Charles shook his head, negative thoughts would get him nowhere. He needed to find Erik and Shaw, but he also needed to ensure that his students were as prepared as they could be. If they somehow found Erik and went in there half-cocked then there was no telling what kind of chaos could unfold. They had to be ready, and even though Charles knew it meant leaving his friend at the mercy of that monster, he knew he had to wait. Bide his time. Track the Hellfire Club. Train his mutants. He couldn't go in there half-arsed, wherever “there” even was. Erik had done that on the night Charles had first met him, gone in underprepared, and it had very nearly led to his death, to his drowning. If _he_ did, with his students, well then they could all be walking to their deaths and, as much as he wanted to rush to his friend's aid, it wasn't a risk he could take. He had to protect these children, just as Erik had tried to do the night he was taken, he couldn't put them in jeopardy without at least helping them to control their abilities to the extent that they would even stand a chance of coming out on top. It was clear that they weren't going to let him stop Shaw himself, so, he had to do what he could to keep them safe – even if he was going to lead them into battle in the end.

            At some point during the night he'd finally managed to slip into a chaotic sleep, morning was upon him before he knew it and he sluggishly hauled himself out of bed. Had he slept? He wasn't sure. It was one of those moments where one was convinced that no time had passed between falling asleep and waking up – making one feel as though they hadn't even caught a lick of sleep and just as tired, perhaps more so, as they were the previous night. A faded blue shirt soon replaced his pyjama top and a deep brown waistcoat was slipped on over that. His pyjama bottoms were replaced with vaguely formal trousers and his slippers with a pair of oxfords. Once in the kitchen he began to prepare breakfast and one by one the other mutants and Moira slowly traipsed in, some morning people (although very few), others clearly not. Sean dragged himself in last and flopped down into the chair beside Raven where he promptly fell asleep once more. Raven giggled as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and started prodding his face with the handle of a spoon.

            Sean sat up in a blur, mumbling something incoherent about fish slippers as he tried to brush the spoon away.

            “Behave yourself Raven.” Charles shook his head. Though she knew he wasn't really mad at her she couldn't miss the tension in his shoulders as he placed the food on the table and slid into his own seat. She tried to catch his eye but her stupid brother seemed to be avoiding everyone's gaze and focusing intently on his Scottish tea and marmalade toast.

            “So, what's the plan Professor?” piped up Hank over the light-hearted breakfast banter everyone seemed to be using to hide their emotions.

            “We try to trace Erik. And we train.” Charles declared, “Is everyone still onboard with this?” he asked the room, “We would think no less of any one of you if you decided to walk out that door right now and I – ” 

            “Charles.” Raven cut him off, “Why do you think we all came back here in the first place, we want to help.”

            “She's right Professor.” Darwin added, “We wouldn't be here if we thought it wasn't worth it.”

            “Well.” Charles began as he finished up his tea, “Then I suggest we get started. Moira, could you go with Hank to see what you can do in regards to finding Erik and where Shaw may have taken him?”

            “Of course.” Moira nodded, as did Hank.

            “We'll get right onto it Professor.” he said as he and Moira stood up, leaving their cleared plates and empty mugs by the sink before exiting the kitchen.

            “The rest of you need to find something to work on, be it hand to hand combat or simply stamina. But let me work with you individually on your powers.”

            “You got it Professor.” Alex said and hopped up, “See you guys out front in five?” he asked, turning to face them before he exited the kitchen.

            “Absolutely.” Sean slurred sleepily stuffing his face with one more slice of toast before following Alex back up the stairs to get changed into the sweats he'd found in the drawer of his room.

            Charles sat back in his chair, he could feel a glimmer of hope within him that seemed to lighten his spirit. With no more hesitation, he stood up and went to join the younger mutants outside.

            “So who's up first?” he asked as he stepped out into the refreshing morning air, “Raven?”

            “I already know how to control my powers Charles.”

            “Of course you do.” he said sounding sceptical.

            “I do.” Raven said smugly.

            “That's not what you told me in the pub back in Oxford.”

            “Take Alex.” Raven suggested quickly, “We can work on my powers later Charles.”

            “Alright.” Charles said with a chuckle, “Alex?”

            “Hey, why me?!” Alex pretested, huffing at being thrown under the bus.

            “Come on, Alex.” the young professor said with a light smile.

            “Alright alright.” Alex nodded, following the professor inside.

 

            “My stepfather took the possibility of nuclear war quite seriously. That's why he built this bunker down here, thought we could use it as a practice range of sorts.” Charles explained as he opened up the thick metal door to the bunker and walked inside with Alex, and the manikin he clutched in his arms, following behind.

            “You don't think I'm going to blow through the walls?” Alex asked, though it was more of a reminder, as he followed Charles down to the far end of the hall.

            “No, no. He had this place built to withstand a nuclear bomb, I think it can handle you Alex.” Charles said with a nod as Alex placed the stood the dummy on the ground.

            “You know, when I do this, bad things tend to happen.” Alex said nervously as he walked back down towards the entrance with Charles.

            “That's because you can't control it.” the Professor told him calmly, “It controls you. That's why we're here Alex. That's why we're training.”

            “We're training so we can stop Shaw.” Alex reminded him.

            “And you'll need to have full control of your powers for when we find him. But also, learning to control your power now will help you make the life you deserve for yourself in the future.”

            Alex chuckled, “Yeah. Maybe. But... if you're serious about me doing this... you might want to get back.” he warned him as he turned to face the manikin down at the far end of the bunker.

            “Oh. Right.” Charles nodded as he headed out of the room, “Shall I shut the door?” he asked.

            “Yeah.” Alex nodded and the doors scraped shut.

            He clenched his fists as he focused his gaze on the dummy down at the far end. He could feel the power surging within him and he let loose. Glowing crimson rings exploded out of his body and tore through the room.

            Charles was waiting outside with his ear to the door as the light flashed from green to red and he quickly hauled the door open, definitely not expecting the side that greeted him. The beams of reinforcement that encased the bunker were now ablaze in rings of fire. And Alex, Alex stood in the centre of it all looking down at his feet. Ashamed that he had no control over himself.

            Charles grabbed the fire extinguisher and quickly set about dousing the flames, “I will teach you to control his Alex.” he promised as the teenager remained where he was, looking sullenly at the flames he'd created.

 

Sean whistled at the glass as he stood calmly beside Charles – who currently had his ears covered with builder's headphones. The glass splintered and shattered and littered the ground in a cascade of shards as Sean smirked happily to himself.

            “That's incredible.” Charles admitted with a somewhat forced chuckle as he pulled of the noise-defenders, “What you're doing is you're hitting a pitch of sound waves that have the same resonant frequency as the glass. That's why it shatters. But this,” he said indicating to his throat, “It's like any other muscle in the body, you can control it.”

 

Charles and Hank sprinted around the mansion, nothing had come up so far and the young scientist was beginning to get a little tetchy. Too tetchy to remain cooped up in the lab Charles had allowed him to make his own. Hank and Moira had found nothing, nothing pertaining as to where Shaw was holding Erik and nothing pertaining as to what he had planned.

            “In each of us, two natures are at war.” Charles panted as they came to a staggered halt and regained their breath.

            “Robert Louis Stevenson, Jekyll and Hyde.” Hank responded as the pair walked slowly back around to the main entrance.

            “Top marks.” Charles nodded, “Story wasn't really about good and evil though, was it Hank? It was about man's animal nature and his struggle to control it. To conform. And it's that struggle which is holding you back.”

            “Jekyll was afraid of what he could be capable of.”

            “You are too.” Charles pointed out, “Now, if you want to beat me this time. You'd have to set the beast free.” he told him as Hank slowly began to remove his trainers and socks, letting his hand-like feet free for the first time in a long while.

            “On your marks... get set... go!” Charles announced and the pair tore off down the path. Hank quickly overtook Charles and disappeared from sight around the corner. In no time at all Hank had completed a circuit of the mansion and was tapping the telepath on the shoulder before the two came to a halt.

            “Congratulations my friend.” Charles grinned happily as he shook Hank's hand, “Robert Louis Stevenson would have been proud.”

            “Impressive Hank.” Alex said approaching the two, “Feet like those all you need is a red nose.” he grinned, “Right Bozo?” he asked with a smirk as he slapped Hank on the back.

            “I should go back, see if Moira's found anything.” Hank muttered as he shyly took his leave.

            “Thanks for that Alex.” Charles said with a sigh, “Wait up Hank. Allow me to see if I can be of any assistance.” he called, tapping Alex lightly on the shoulder before jogging back over to Hank.

 

            “Hank. Charles. Hi.” Moira greeted them from the desk as she took a sip from a mug of coffee, only to spit it back into the mug once she'd realised it had gone cold, “Left it too long.” she explained.

            “No need to worry.” Charles chuckled as he wheeled over a chair and took a seat. “Have we found anything?” he asked looking over the information she and Hank had scribbled down.

            “No more than when you boys went out for a run.” she shook her head with a sigh, “I've called every contact I have and no one has anything. They've simply vanished off the face of the Earth.”

            “Right.” Charles nodded with a sigh as Hank moved into the corner to pull a pair of shoes back on over his feet, the telepath pretended not to notice, getting the sense that saying anything wouldn't lighten the scientist's mood. Not to mention that he didn't need more to deal with, the Shaw-Erik situation was slowly beginning to drive him insane. How on Earth could they have simply vanished? It didn't help knowing that, had Cerebro not been destroyed, their work could have been a whole lot easier.

            “What do we know?” Hank asked re-joining the conversation and pulling a chair over too, “We should go over what we do know and see if we've missed anything.”

            “We know that he, Shaw, has got Erik.” Moira began.

            “But he's unlikely to kill him.” Charles added, “If that's all he wanted then he would have done that back at the CIA facility.”

            “You've got a point.” Hank nodded, “So he's got to be holding him somewhere. Somewhere he can't get out of.”

            “Somewhere with no metal in sight.” Charles nodded, “Or somewhere that he couldn't escape from without … without endangering himself... or perhaps... perhaps without drowning.” he said as his mind drifted to the submarine Erik had tried to raise. “When I met Erik for the first time, he was attempting to raise Shaw's submarine. And Shaw has a teleporter, he has an easy way out if Erik decided to sink the submarine. The only person who wouldn't be able to get out would be Erik, and I got enough of a glimpse inside that man's mind that he wouldn't risk dying before he can kill Shaw.” though Charles knew Erik wouldn't mind dying if he took Shaw with him. That was an outcome he didn't want to think about.

            “Why did Shaw take _him_ though?” Hank asked, “Why specifically Erik?”

            “They have a great deal of history.” Charles explained cryptically, “But it is not information I should divulge without his permission.”

            “That's very honourable of you Charles.” Moira said, the hint of a smile playing on the corners of her rosy-lipped mouth.

            “But if he's on a submarine... how do we get to him?” Hank asked after a while, “We haven't got a way to reach him if he's underwater.”

            “The only person who could raise the submarine is in the submarine.” Charles muttered, running a hand through his hair, “Oh this is perfect.” he muttered and the three of them remained in silence for the next few minutes, all trying and failing to think of a way around it.

            “So...” Hank eventually spoke, breaking the silence, “What do we do?”

            Charles shook his head, “I may have an idea, a slightly ludicrous idea perhaps, but an idea none the less.”

            “Don't keep me in suspense, Professor.” said Hank, watching him eagerly.

            “The teleporter.” he began, “Provided that their telepath does not block me, and provided we're within my telepathic range, we can perhaps get him to retrieve Erik from the submarine, if that _is_ where he is.”

            “How do we get close to him?” Moira asked, “I thought he was always with Shaw or one of the other members of the Hellfire Club.”

            “That, I'm afraid, I do not know yet.” Charles muttered and shook his head with a sigh, “We'll figure it out, that's for sure. I won't leave Erik in the hands of that monster a second longer than I have to.”

            Hank nodded with a sigh, “I'm going to take a break. I'll see if I can think of anything. Let me know if either of you two find something else.” he said with a disheartened smile towards the pair before exiting the room. Things were really not looking up for any of them.

            “You okay Hank?” Raven asked him as she saw him enter the kitchen.

            Hank shook his head with a sigh, “We're not much closer to finding him than we were when he was taken.”

            Raven sighed and took his hand, “It's okay Hank, I believe in you.” she said warmly.

            “Thanks.” Hanks replied with a small smile, “That means a lot. Um, hey, you know how I told you back at the facility that I wanted to find a cure for my mutation?”

            “Yeah.” she nodded, prompting him to say more.

            “Well, I think I'm getting pretty close and, well... I. Umm...” he stuttered, he never had been very good with words, “I just want to say, um, thanks. For letting me use your blood.” he said quickly.

            “You're welcome Hank.” she said with a kind smile as she reached up to cup his cheek, “You're the only person I've ever met who understands how hard it is when your mutation is something on the outside. Charles doesn't understand, his mutation is invisible. And Darwin's only appears when he needs it to. Our mutations are our natural states. So, thanks. I hope you can get it to work.” she said, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before smoothing down her blonde locks and exciting the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I am so sorry for the wait! I promise to update more regularly now I'm back into the swing of this story.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Erik was sat on the ground of the mirrored room, he could tell that it had never been built to be his prison, there was far too much metal surrounding it for that. Yet hat its purpose truly was he couldn’t quite determine. Lehnsherr was roused from his musings as a horizontal slit appeared in the furthest wall to him, growing in magnitude as the door of the room opened.

            “Erik. How did you sleep?” Shaw asked with a polite nod as he stepped into the room.

            “Shaw.” Erik greeted with the same curtness, ignoring the question he went on, “Brought the devil along for the ride this time have we?” he asked, nodding to Azazel, the red-skinned mutant who stood behind his master.

            “He does look like quite the Christian devil doesn't he.” Shaw mused with a nod as he stepped into the room.

            “I'm afraid that position may have already been filled by you.” Erik replied as he pulled himself roughly to his feet.

“How poetic. We have some business to attend to. Azazel.” Shaw said, nodding towards Erik and indicating for the Russian to seize the other mutant.

            In the blink of an eye, Azazel disappeared, reappearing instantly behind his prey and coiling his devilish tail around his throat. Erik had no time to struggle before he and Azazel disappeared once more. He dropped Erik harshly to the ground, slicing his tail through the plastic bonds, before vanishing again and reappearing on the glass ceiling of Erik's cell.

            “Where am I?” Erik asked harshly, instantly getting to his feet, mind searching for metal.

            “Somewhere.” Azazel replied with a simple shrug, looking down at the fuming man.

            “I gathered that much.” he snapped.

            “Somewhere where you'll find no metal.” the teleporter told him, “It is of no use to you to try and find some. Boss chose this place for you for this reason.” he explained with a nod before disappearing once more, presumably back to Shaw.

            A whole string of curses sprung from Erik's mouth as he kicked the wall in fury, curses that would make a pirate blush. He swore in every language he knew and cursed Shaw to every higher power he knew of. Not that he placed much faith in any notion of a God anymore because, well, if there was one – or more than one – then he must have done something serious to offend them.

            Azazel appeared back in Shaw's submarine through the narrow vessel towards Shaw's study.

            “It's taken care of boss.” he told him, “But can I ask, what of Emma?”

            “She's in the hands of the CIA now, we'll get her when we get her” Shaw answered half-heartedly; she'd been stupid enough to get caught and wasn't a priority to him now.

            Azazel nodded, he knew better than to say anything more, lest he want to end up in the same position as Emma, or worse, as Erik.

 

“Charles!” Moira said quickly, and idea striking her, “I have an idea. A bad one, but an idea none the less.” she said with a heavy frown, “Emma Frost. What if we offer her as a trade?” she suggested to the telepath.

            Charles scowled at the ground, running a hand through his tired hair in thought, “I don't know. Admittedly it would work, but I can't see how returning their telepath to them could work out well for us, even if it did get us Erik back.”

            “We'll just have to take her out again before she can do anything.” Moira countered.

            “The teleporter.” Charles said suddenly, “Presumably Shaw would send him to retrieve Emma. And as long as I can get within range of him then I can make him bring Erik back to us, just as we discussed before.” he speculated, the idea would need refined for sure, but it was an idea none the less. And it was more than they had had two minutes ago.

            Moira nodded, a smile starting to show on her features, “This is good, Charles. We might actually have something here!” she said as she stood up and glanced out the window, “I'll get back to HQ and speak to my bosses. If I leave now I'll get there before dark and, hopefully, before they've gone home for the night.”

            “Stay safe Moira.” Charles told her with a hopeful smile as she gathered up her things in a flurry of activity and hurried out the room, and out the house. Charles stood by the window and waved to her as her sleek black agency car screeched past the house and tore off down the gravel driveway towards the open road.

            The window of the car was wide open, allowing a wonderful summer breeze to waft through her hair as the car tore down the roads, weaving its way through traffic as she sped towards her offices. The idea wasn't great, she would happily be the first to admit that, but it was all they had and it could actually work. She and Charles both knew they stood a better chance against Shaw with Erik on their side. Although they both knew that they stood a good chance against Shaw with Emma Frost taken out of the equation. It was always difficult in times like these, when you had to choose between morality and practicality.

            Eventually, she reached the building where she knew her boss would be and parked her car outside the main door, hopping out quickly and running into the main lobby. There was an unusual flurry of activity in the building as people who had previously been working at the research base had had to be temporarily relocated.

            “Sir!” she called as she saw her boss exit one of the lifts on the far side of the foyer, “Sir!”

            “What is it Agent MacTaggert?” the CIA agent asked tiredly as he saw her, he really was not in the mood to deal with her farfetched theories and ideas this evening.

            “I've had an idea on how we can track Shaw.” she told him quickly, knowing she didn't have much time before he got bored of her and walked away. Luckily, this sparked his interest.

            “Oh?” he inquired curiously, “And what's that?” he asked her as he ushered her away from the elevators and towards a more secluded part of the lobby.

            “Emma Frost. The mutant we captured in Russia. If we get her to contact Shaw and tell him that we're offering her as a trade for Erik Lehnsherr. We get Lehnsherr back and he'll know where to find Shaw. I guarantee it.” she urged, stretching the truth a little. She had no idea what state Erik would be in when he was returned to them, let alone whether he'd know where to find Shaw or not. But if it got him back then it was worth a try in her opinion. She knew Charles would be able to work much better once the safety of his friend had been assured.

            “Okay.” he replied with a curt nod.

            “But sir! You have to listen to me I – ” she paused, “Wait? Okay?”

            “Yes.” he nodded, “We've exhausted all other possibilities of finding Shaw. I trust you'll let me know if this goes to plan.” he told her, “Otherwise, on your head be it.” he said and began to walk away from her, pausing for a moment before turning back to face her, “Now if you don't mind. I'd appreciate to refrain from harassing me again whilst I'm off duty MacTaggert.”

            “Yes sir! Sorry sir!” Moira said quickly, doing all she could to stop herself from grinning like an idiot.

            “I'll call the on duty agent, let him know you're coming.” he told her as he made his way over to a phone on the wall, “Good luck.” he told her as she rushed away into the lifts with a smile on her face, they really were letting people into the CIA too young these days, especially women.

            “Miss Frost?” Emma called as she entered the room, “Hi there, I'm – ”

            “Agent Moira MacTaggert.” Emma interrupted as she sat up on the cold metal bed in the centre of the room, “So you want to offer me as a trade then?” she asked, finding the information at the forefront of MacTaggert's mind.

            Moira nodded, “I need you to contact Sebastian Shaw and tell him to meet us here,” she said, handing her a small slip of paper with the address of an airfield on it, “And tell him he has to bring Erik, alive.”

            Emma scrutinised her closely, pursing her pink lips as she looked over the woman, good looks going to waste in her opinion. “Fine.” she told her, batting her eyelids, “But I should tell you now, my powers can't reach him where he is.”

            Moira frowned, “Does he have a phone number?”

            Emma nodded her head with a laugh, “Not that I'm going to tell you it.”

            “If I let you have access to a phone could you call him?” she asked her, “Otherwise I'll happily leave you here to rot.” she threatened.

            Emma nodded once more; even though she knew full well that she could simply tell Moira to release her and she would, she wanted Shaw to fight for her. She wanted Shaw to want her back. What would it say about her if she simply crawled back to him? ‘Desperate whore’ is what it would say about her, in her own humble opinion. No. She wanted to be wanted. “I'll do it.” she told the agent, “Now bring me to a telephone.” she ordered.

            Moira obliged, though not sure if she was obliging because of the telepath's powers or because she had been planning on doing so anyway. She put a hand on Emma's back and led her through to the adjoining room that looked on into her prison through one-way glass.

            “I hope you've been enjoying yourselves agents.” she said with a smirk as she took a seat and Moira handed her the phone, “And Agent MacTaggert.”

            “Yes?”

            “I'd appreciate it if you sent both these men to wait outside, they're making me uncomfortable.” she said, batting her eyelids once more.

            “Fine.” Moira sighed, knowing this was just a power play but sending the two men out the door none the less.

            Emma smiled sweetly at her as she dialled the number that would put her through to the vessel's radio.

            “Azazel, honey.” She said, voice sickly sweet, “Pass me onto Sebastian will you?” she requested and, within a few moments, her request was met.

            “Emma? Nice to hear from you again.” Shaw told her.

            “Mmm, isn't it just. But I have some business to discuss with you first.”

            “Oh? Well then, do tell my dear.”

            “I'm with a CIA agent, she'd like to offer you a deal. Me for Erik. Now what would you say to that?” she asked him.

            “Give me the time and address and I assure you we'll be there.”

            “Freemont airfield, nice o'clock tomorrow morning.”

            “I'll see you there, my sweet.”

            “Of course. Oh, and one more thing, they request Erik be alive.”

            “I can manage that.” Shaw said calmly before disconnecting the call.

            “Happy?” Emma asked Moira as she spun around the face the Scottish American.

            “Very.” she told her, “I'll be back for you at eight tomorrow morning. Now I've got to get you back to your cell.”

            “I understand.” Emma said graciously and stood up, allowing herself to be taken back through to the room. Unbeknownst to Moira, however, she made the short journey a little more interesting by delving through the agent's head. Sifting through her memories, searching for information that would be of use to Shaw, and boy did she find some.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not trying to win you all back or anything, psssh, what gave you that idea?  
> Anyroad, here is today's second chapter! I'm on a roll!  
> Enjoy!

The submarine was making a similar path through the ocean as the Aral Sea. Only a few kilometres behind it, the ship sped through the dark depths of the water, coming ever closer to Cuba.

            Shaw sat upon his Captain's chair as Riptide, Azazel and Angel busied themselves with staying undetected and on the correct course.

            “Azazel, take me to Erik.” Shaw ordered, “I need to have a few words with the man and burn off a little steam. Ensure we stay on course, Riptide.”

            “Of course.” the Hispanic man nodded.

            Azazel simply took a step forwards and placed his hand on his boss' shoulder before transporting them both into their prisoner's cell under the Pentagon.

            Erik snapped his head up at the sound of their arrival and quickly climbed to his feet, getting himself in a defensive stance almost instantly. His jaw was clenched in deep set anger and his fists were curled up tight, ready to fight. “So kind of you to drop by, Shaw. What do you want?” he asked him.

            “Well now, a little birdie told me that your dear friend Charles wants to offer up my Emma as a trade.” Shaw told him calmly and with the air of a man who had expected exactly this.

            _Charles, you idiot,_ Erik cursed mentally as he glowered at his captor.

            “Now. I am rather fond of telepaths, so I've taken them up on the deal. Though I, unfortunately, had to agree that you would be returned alive. And I am a man of my word. So you'll return to your little mutant swarm alive. Although, I might warn you,” he said as he approached the younger man, passing Azazel on the way, “Alive doesn't mean uninjured. And as a courtesy to myself, I really oughtn't offer you up unharmed. You don't stand a chance against me, but I'd like to see how your 'friends' fret when I return you to them. It should keep them busy, don't you think?” he asked as he swung a punch towards his protégé's cheek.

            The fist struck Erik hard, and it was a testament to his strength that he wasn't knocked out by the blow, merely thrown across the room and sent crashing into another wall of the pentagonal room.

            “I'm disappointed in you, mein Sohn.” Shaw said as he calmly approached the other man and cupped his chin, pulling him forcefully to his feet, pressing down on his tender cheek as he did so.

            “I'm glad.” Erik spat, “I'm glad I'm not you.”

            “Rude.” Shaw snarled, shoving Erik harshly into the wall, hand moving from his chin to his throat, “Didn't you mother ever teach you not to disrespect your superiors? Oh no, that's right.” he said with mock sympathy.

            “Do not talk about my mother!” Erik growled, trying with all his strength to prise the other mutant's fingers away from his throat.

            “It was your fault you know Erik. If you had only been able to move that coin your mother would still be alive. Your father too perhaps.” Shaw lied, he would have killed Erik's parents as soon as the boy had done what he'd wanted anyway.

            “You killed her, not me.” hissed Erik, eyes alight with rage.

            “Had I not, you'd never have learnt how to control your powers.” Shaw reminded him, “It's a pity this room isn't made of metal, I'm sure you could achieve quite a feat with the anger you have inside you right now.” he said and dropped him to the ground, “Though I must admit, it is rather fun to see you so powerless.” he told him as he launched a kick into the ribs of the fallen man, “So vulnerable.” he kicked again, “Like a human.”. Another kick.

            “Don't compare me to them.” Erik replied, though it was hard to sound threatening when you were curled in on yourself and gasping for breath.

            “It truly is a pity you turned out too blind to see that they are the enemy, not me.”

            “Oh they're the enemy alright, I have never denied that, but right now you're worse.”

            “You wound me Erik.” Shaw mocked as he launched another kick at the man, satisfied when he heard the cracking of ribs.

            Another groan escaped the younger man's lips as he curled in on himself, trying weakly to block out the agony he felt.

            “I raised you to take more pain than that my boy.” Shaw reminded him as he took ahold of his arm and squeezed.

            “Don't.” Erik growled weakly but Shaw paid him no heed as he snapped the man's bone as though it were nought more than a toothpick, “Fuck!” Erik yelled as he yanked his arm out of Shaw's, now loose, grip.

            “Now. Leg?” Shaw suggested, a pleased smirk crossing his lips as he rose to his feet again and tapped his prisoner's leg lightly with his foot, sending shockwaves surging down Erik's body, causing the man to arch off the floor in agony. Shaw tapped his leg again, this time with a little more force, though not quite enough to break the bone. If he were to face Erik later he didn't want him to be completely incapacitated. That would be no fun. Though he didn't mind if his prey were a little injured. “Goodnight.” he said snidely as he crouched down to the man on the floor and punched him straight across the face. Erik was out for the count.

            Azazel walked towards his boss, “He's alive?” he asked him, making sure to not display the worry that he felt. Though he cared little for Emma, that didn't mean he wanted her to spend her whole life in the hands of the CIA because Shaw had been a little overzealous in his torture methods.

            “Of course.” Shaw assured him as he stood up and dusted himself off, “We'll be back at nine sharp, their time.” he instructed, “Now let us return.”

 

In the entrance hall of the mansion, the phone rang.

            “Who the freak calls at this time of night?” Darwin muttered grumpily as he hopped down the stairs to pick it up. He'd never been a deep sleeper and the phone had woken him instantly. Not anyone else though it seemed. “Hello?” he asked as he held the receiver to his ear.

            “Ah, Darwin! Hey, it's Moira, Moira MacTaggart.”

            “Hold up,” Darwin said before she could say any more, “Where did you go? I thought you were here with us? Working with the Professor and Hank, weren't you?”

            “Ah, I was but I went to check on a lead for Charles.” she told him, “Please, could you put him on the phone? It's rather urgent.”

            “Sure, just wait there.” Darwin said as he set the phone down on the desk and jogged up the stairs to find the Professor, wondering what she'd found as he went.

            “Darwin.” Charles greeted as he stepped out of his bedroom before Darwin even had the chance to knock, “Thank you for letting me know Moira called. Now go get yourself some sleep.” he told him, patting the mutant on the shoulder as he strode quickly down the corridor towards the phone in the foyer.

            _Telepaths, eh?_  Darwin muttered mentally, _Don't gotta say a thing to them and they still know what's going on._ He added before realising that Charles could probably hear those thoughts. Running his hand down the side of his face with a chuckle, he made his way back to his bedroom, the Professor would probably tell them what was up in the morning. Hopefully he would at least, after all, they were a team now.

            “Thank you for waiting Moira.” Charles said as he picked up the phone, “What news have you got?” he asked her.

            “Good news.” she said, smile evident through the lightness of her voice, “Emma's agreed to help us. They should be meeting me at nine o'clock at the Freemont airfield.” she told him, “I told them Erik has to be alive.” she added.

            “Excellent Moira.” Charles told her, some of the tension within his shoulders relaxing somewhat as she spoke. There was a very high chance they'd get Erik back alive, “I'll drive out to meet you there by quarter to.”

            “No Charles.” Moira said quickly, “They might go back on their deal if you're there. I figure he only agrees because he wants a telepath. He might only hand Erik over if you hand yourself over.” she pointed out.

            Charles sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, she was right and they both knew it. “Be careful Moira. Make sure you both get back to us safely.”

            “We will, don't worry Charles.” she assured him, “I'll see you tomorrow.”

            Charles could only hope that would be the case, Shaw was a tricky character after all.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Eight o'clock. Sunday morning. The streets would be quiet, that was good. The less traffic the better. The fewer curious onlookers the better. Emma lay on her hard bed, twiddling her thumb as she waited for the less attractive member of the road-tripping duo to walk through the door, that being Moira, obviously. Finally, said woman pushed the door open and walked in, a pair of handcuffs in hand.

            “Sorry.” Moira said as she entered, “Got to do this.” she told her, “Arms forwards and together please.”

            Thankfully, Emma obliged. Though not without her sickly sweet smile and fluttering eyelashes. How that woman's make up was still perfect Moira would never know. Maybe it was part of her mutation.

            “Jealous honey?” Emma asked with a smirk, easily reading the agent's thoughts.

            “Get out of my head.” Moira huffed as she led her part of the trade towards the door.

            Similarly, in the middle of the ocean, a certain Sebastian Shaw was pulling on a magnificent red silk cravat and preparing himself for the temporary return of Erik: his, once favourite, project. His navy blazer was pulled on and quickly smoothed down. Not a day went by when he didn't look meticulous. Taking a diamond knife up in his hands and sliding it into his inner blazer pocket, he walked calmly through to the control room where Angel, Riptide and, most importantly, Azazel were awaiting him.

            “You really gonna trade him off for Emma?” Angel asked him her usual dry voice.

            “Oh don't worry, we'll be seeing him again before long.” Shaw assured her.

            “Oh?” Riptide asked, a smirk crossing his Hispanic features as he raised an eyebrow.

            “You can count on it.” Shaw replied, meeting the man's smirk, “Now, how are we doing on the Russian side?” he asked them.

            “Well, they haven't pulled back or anything so it's probably a safe bet to figure that nothing's changed with them.” Angel replied.

            “And the Americans?”

            “Not so happy about it. But no action taken as of yet.” Riptide replied.

            “They won't stay silent for long, don't worry.” the self-made king assured them as he took his seat in the middle of the room, “Angel, make yourself useful and go fetch me some zipties.” he instructed, “Riptide, get back to work on the reactor. I want it to be ready for when the time comes.”

            “Sure, boss.” they both said in unison as they set about their own individual tasks.

            Come nine o'clock, Azazel and Shaw were both back in Erik's prison.

            “Wakey wakey sleepy head.” Azazel taunted as he walked towards him.

            “Erik, look at yourself.” Shaw said, shaking his head as he saw the battered and bruised Erik attempting to pull himself up off the ground and get into a fighting stance, “You're in no shape to fight, so come quietly at it'll be easier on all of us.”

            “No chance.” Erik snarled, though he really didn't know quite what he would be able to do.

            “Azazel.” Shaw said curtly and the teleporter instantly appeared before Erik, spinning the weakened man around and shoving him into the wall before fastening three zipties around his wrists, forcing them to be pulled uncomfortably behind his back.

            “Fuck!” Erik swore as his broken wrist was strained into this new position causing spikes of pain to shoot up his arm, “Fuck you Shaw.” he muttered into the wall as the demon of his nightmares placed a warm hand on his shoulder and Azazel took them all to the airfield where Moira and Emma would be awaiting their arrival. And right enough, there they were.

            Moira's heart dropped to her stomach when she saw the state Erik was in. A bruise was flourishing across the entire left hand side of his face and she would see a dried trail of blood going from his lips to his chin, he had probably cut his lip. She could see the pain in his eyes as his wrists were pulled tightly behind him and a vicious hand held onto his shoulder in a gruelling grip.

            “You can let go of me now Shaw.” Erik snarled as he glowered at the handcuffed Emma. At least the handcuffs looked more comfortable than zipties.

            “No chance. Not until Emma is returned.” Shaw hissed at him, “Come forwards, Agent MacTaggert.” he instructed and Moira obliged, leading Emma on ahead of her but halting halfway towards him. “Closer.” he ordered.

            “No chance.” Moira told him sternly, shaking his head, “This is the furthest I come until you release Erik.” she told him.

            “Very well.” Shaw told her and reluctantly took his hand off Erik's shoulder, “Bring me Emma.” he told Azazel who, in the blink of an eye and a swirl of smoke, caused Erik and Emma to switch places.

            “Oh my God! Erik!” Moira exclaimed as she pulled a knife from her boot, quickly sawing through the ties. Her heart sank even lower as she saw the state of his wrist, “I need to get you proper help.” she told him.

            “Just take me to Charles.” Erik told her, voice hoarse, “We'll sort everything out once there.”

            “Never let it be said that I don't keep my word. I’ll see you soon, Erik. You know your true place.” Shaw called over to the pair just before he, Emma and Azazel disappeared in a swirl of black and red smoke.

            “Asshole.” Moira muttered, leading Erik over to the car, “You should probably lie down in the back.” she told him, “It's more comfortable than sitting in the front.”

            “I'll be fine.” Erik said sternly as he opened the passenger side door with his good hand. It was a true testament to how exhausted and weak he now was that he couldn't even use his powers to open the door for himself. He just needed to eat, rest, and heal. Then he'd be fine, he told himself over and over as he eased himself into the car, ignoring Moira's helpful hands.

            Worry crowned the agent's facial features as she hurried herself into the car, she had to get back to the mansion as quickly as possible. She cast him another glance as she started the engine, wincing at the bruising that surrounded his neck.

            “Erik... I'm...”

            “Don't.” Erik told her before she could say another word, “This has nothing to do with you. Just drive.” he said, words clipped and short as he fought past the pain in his head, ribs and arm.

            “Sure.” Moira said quickly and started the engine; within seconds they were tearing off down the road towards the mansion.

            Ten minutes passed with the pair sitting in silence save for Erik's laboured breathing. Twenty more minutes passed before either one of them spoke.

            “Thank you.” Erik said to her. She was human, but she deserved his thanks none the less.

            “You're welcome.” Moira replied, a faint smile temporarily breaking through her worried expression.

            And with that, Erik sank back into silence, drifting off into a doze another ten minutes further down the road. As soon as they stopped at a traffic light, Moira reached beneath her seat and pulled out the car's phone, quickly dialling Charles' number.

            “Moira?” he answered instantly.

            “I've got him Charles.” she told him, relief and worry blending together in a confusing symphony as she spoke.

            “Is he hurt?”

            “Badly. I need you to get stuff together to set a broken arm and deal with any sort of injury you can think of. I've no idea if there are worse injuries under his clothes.”

            “I will.” the Professor assured her, “Hurry back Moira.” he said before hanging up. “Hank?” he called out as he hurried into the laboratory.

            “Yeah Professor?” the young mutant asked, looking up from his project.

            “Leave whatever you're doing and help me get medical supplies and a bed set up.” he told him quickly, not even bothering to look into his mind to see what this project even was.

            Hank nodded and quickly jumped to his feet, rushing over to a cabinet and pulling out dozens of different items, “Is it Moira? Or Erik?” he asked him, “How hurt are they? What do we need?” he queried, firing off questions in a frantic flurry.

            “Calm down Hank. It's Erik. And I don't know other than setting a bone. Just be ready for anything.”

            “Sorry, yeah.” he nodded and began to root through the cupboards and drawers once more, “How comes you have so many medical things?” he asked him.

            “Too far a drive to the hospital for my parents to bother.” Charles told him with a simple shrug as he helped the younger man. He was dreading what state they'd find Erik in. Dreading it. Absolutely dreading it; he hated to see a friend hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to completely skirt around the issue about how long ago my last update was and just leave this here in the hopes that people are still reading.
> 
> Also, I want to let you know that I've revised and updated the earlier chapters to some inconsistencies and errors have been fixed. It isn't essential to read over them again but you may want to.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a struggle, the man was pure muscle and much more than Charles could carry on his own. But, with help from Raven, Darwin, and Alex, they got him through the corridors and up the stairs to the bedroom Charles had set aside for Erik. As soon as he'd been laid on the bed, Hank ushered them all out of the room, all but Moira and Charles that was. After all, it was Charles' house and his friend, and Moira had some experience in first aid – presumably a requirement of being an agent for the CIA.

            Erik began to stir as they set his wrist in a sprain cuff and wrapped it in bandages. Without access to proper equipment or knowledge of bone setting procedure it was all they could really do. He didn't want to wake; he was happy floating in this in-between. There was no pain there, no Shaw, no torment. In this haze he could be at peace. But a niggling pain in his arm began to drag him out of the bliss and into pain-filled consciousness.

            “What?” he muttered hoarsely, not wanting to wake up, eyes fluttering open as he cast a blurry glance towards his arm, “What?” he asked again, head too fuzzy to make sense of anything. Hank quickly finished wrapping bandages over the sprain cuff as Erik awoke, honestly, he didn't want something to be thrown at him because he was messing with an injury.

            “Welcome back to the land of the living Erik.” Charles said from the opposite side of the bed to Hank.

            “Charles?” Erik groaned, “I take it the trade went as planned then?”

            “More or less.” Charles nodded, “I hadn't counted on you showing up more bruised than un.” he replied with a frown.

            “You're an idiot Charles.” Erik told him with a sigh, the pounding in his head beginning to make itself known once more.

            “Erik... we had to. Shaw could have killed you.”

            “No. He wouldn't.”

            “What?”

            “He wants a soldier, Charles. He wants to continue where we left off.” he told him, not caring that the others would hear. They didn't know of his history with Shaw, and they didn't need to know.

            “Why did he agree to the trade then?” Moira piped up.

            “He doesn’t believe in its permanence.” Responded Erik dryly.

            Charles glanced first at her, then to Hank, “We'll figure this out. Now we should focus on ensuring you survive the rest of the day, Erik.”

            “Your confidence in me is flattering.” Erik grumbled, closing his eyes once more, “Now if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep. So stop talking.” he muttered as he allowed himself to relax into the mattress and slip slowly back into the white bliss where there was no pain, no worries, and no fears.

            “It's worse than I expected.” Charles admitted once Erik was asleep, “But he doesn't seem to be cut anywhere, and other than his wrist nothing seems to be broken.”

            “We should check his ribs, Professor.” Hank chimed in.

            Charles nodded, “Wise thinking.” he murmured as he pushed Erik's shirt up his torso, face paling as he saw the myriad of bruises that covered his chest. Carefully, he placed his hands on Erik's chest and began to feel around the ribs for any breaks. His light touch danced across the bruises, never putting on any more pressure than he had to. As far as he could tell there were no breaks, simply bruises that would take a long while to fade.

 

Raven’s fingers deftly braided the hair of her blonde form as she sat huddled in an armchair by the fire, Darwin, Alex and Sean all in similar positions. She hadn't been able to find Charles since he'd vanished off into the office earlier that afternoon, he hadn't even joined them for dinner. That truly said something, the only time she'd seen him like this before was when he'd been having a mid-thesis meltdown.

“Why do you think this Shaw guy even wanted Erik in the first place?” Sean asked the room.

Alex shook his head, “Who knows, right? Looked like they had some sort of history or something. If not everything got a whole lot creepier.”

“They must have.” Raven nodded in response, “I mean, he kept calling Erik mine zone. Which probably doesn’t mean a mine zone and means something in German maybe.” She suggested with a shrug, “I dunno, seems like they’ve known each other a long time if you ask me.”

“If he went to that trouble to take Erik though, why would he give him back?” Darwin pointed out, “It doesn’t make any sense. If he wanted to kill him he would’a done that, right? So he wanted him for something else. But he didn’t send a ransom or anything so it isn’t like he was planning on giving him back in the first place.”

“So why do it now?” Alex nodded, completing Darwin’s train of thought, “Unless he’s already turned Erik over to the Dark Side.”

“No.” Raven shook her head, “Charles would be able to tell if something like that had happened.”

“Maybe he’s hiding it really well.” Suggested Sean, but one look from Raven told them to drop the subject and very notion that Charles would miss such a thing.

After allowing the blonde a moment to brood, Darwin spoke up again. “What if he’s going to try and take Erik back? You know, now that we have no bargaining chip.”

Raven shook her head, “We’re not letting that happen. Charles wouldn’t let that happen to any of us, so we’re not going to let that happen to Erik.”

 

It was the following evening when Erik began to wake as a pained groan escaped his lips and his eyes began to flutter slightly open. Slowly, he shifted his arms up from his sides and began to sit up, but a hand on his elbow halted him.

“Not on your broken one.” Charles’ voice advised and Erik reluctantly lay his hands back by his sides.

“It’s a good thing I don’t rely on my limbs for my powers then, isn’t it.” He replied raspily, finally managing to open his eyes completely and turn his head to face Charles.

“It’s good to see you awake.” He said, smiling in complete earnest.

“I need to leave.”

“Erik, you’re barely better. Your arm hasn’t healed yet. You’re covered head to toe in bruises and I don’t even know how much weight your leg can bear given the beating it has taken.” Protested Charles.

“I’m putting you all in danger by remaining here.” Erik told him, using his good arm to pull himself into a sitting position and swing his bare legs over the side of the bed. He glanced down at his bruised body and suddenly a neatly folded stack of clothes appeared in his line of vision.

“I washed as much of the blood out as I could, however, they’re not perfect.” Erik nodded his thanks and began to pull the clothes on whilst still sat on the edge of the bed, not yet trusting his legs to hold himself upright. Politely, Charles turned away as Erik dressed himself. “Erik, this is the safest place for you.”

“He knows I am here. This is the least safe place there is because of that.” He pointed out to Charles, “Shaw will come for me again, Charles, and it would not do for these children to be in his line of fire when that moment comes.”

“They’ve been training.” The telepath countered.

“Training.” Erik spoke the word as if it were an insult, “They will not be able to kill Shaw with a day of training.”

“A week.”

“Your point?”

“Erik will you just listen to me?” snapped Charles, “I have an idea.” With a sigh, Erik gestured for Charles to continue. “They’re children, yes. But they’re strong. Strong enough, I believe, to successfully distract Shaw’s entourage whilst you and I tackle Shaw himself. Darwin told me of the helmet he wore, and from what I’ve gathered it serves to block the mind of a telepath. However, if you’re able to use your power and remove the helmet from him then I can access his mind and erase all memory of his powers, all memory of mutant-kind, all memory of his plans for world war three, and all memory of you.”

“That’s not enough, Charles. He has to die. To do this peacefully, to do this your way, that has never been an option for me.” Erik shook his head, “I will find a way to kill him.”

“Then you will be no better than him, Erik.” Insisted Charles.

“You overestimate my character, Charles. I already am him, I already am a monster.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sleep came to Erik in infrequent bursts that night as his mind was abuzz with thoughts of Shaw, knowing that any second he could find the mansion and launch an attack. Yet whenever sleep did claim him, memories of his childhood – or lack thereof – soon roused him. When he woke for what felt like the umpteenth time at five the next morning, Erik gave up on the possibility of securing any more hours of rest and got ready to go for a run.

He was on his fifth lap around the mansion, sweat dripping from his forehead like tears, when Charles decided to interrupt, meeting him as he rounded on the front entrance.

“Early riser or unable to sleep?” he queried, falling into step beside the other man.

Erik shrugged, “Both. What brings you out here so early?” he asked.

Charles wanted to reply that it was his concern for the other man that had roused him obscenely early and driven him down here, he knew, however, that the notion would not be well received. “Intrigue.” He settled on, “And the knowledge that you ought not be running on that leg of yours. It may not be broken but it is still heavily bruised.”

“I’ve dealt with worse pain, this is nothing.” Came Erik’s simple reply as he pulled ahead of Charles, forcing the other man to increase his speed.

“Erik, your powers.” Puffed Charles as he fought to keep up, “From the glimpse I got that night in the water, I believe you’re stronger than you know. What is it you do to focus your power?” he asked.

Erik slowed to a halt by the stone balustrades and gave Charles a curious look, “What is it you do to focus yours?” he countered.

“Erik.” Huffed the telepath.

“Look, if it were something as slight halting a bullet then it’s merely impulse. Moving something small only takes a slight amount of focus, there really is nothing to it.” He explained.

“And the submarine?” Charles pressed, pushing back to that fateful night.

Erik looked away, sighing, “I can’t. Something that big. I need the situation, the anger – ”

“The anger’s not enough.” The telepath interrupted.

“It’s gotten the job done all this time.” Countered the metal-bender, voice betraying the irritability his face hid.

“It’s nearly gotten you killed all this time.” Charles pointed out, and the look in his eyes was unlike one Erik had ever seen on anyone before. At least not directed at him, not since his family has been taken from him. It was a look of concern, of genuine concern for his wellbeing. “Look, look at this.” Charles continued and gestured over to a large satellite dish in the distance, “See if you can turn that to face us.

Erik glanced at him doubtfully, but Charles’ expression urged him on. He held up his hands and reached deep into the anger he felt at the very core of his being, harnessing it to reach out towards the metal. He could feel it, just out of reach. Unable to move it, he lowered his head to his hands with a sigh and sucked in a deep and raspy breath.

“You know,” Charles offered, “I believe that true focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity. Would you mind if I…” he gestured towards his own mind and Erik shook his head with a sense of resignation.

Charles gently delved into Erik’s head, sifting carefully through his memories towards the brightest corner of his mind: a memory of him and his mother and the candles on Hanukkah. Two tears dripped simultaneously down each of their cheeks and Erik turned his head to face him.

“What did you just do to me?”

Quietly, whilst approaching the other man, Charles responded, “I accessed the brightest corner of your memory system. It’s a very beautiful memory Erik, thank you.” He said earnestly, voice still trembling slightly with emotion.

“I didn’t know I still had that.” He admitted, cold heart warming at the memory.

Charles shook his head, a light smile on his lips, “There’s so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There’s good too, I felt it. When you can access all of that, you’ll possess a power no one can match. Not even me. So come on,” he said, tapping Erik’s arm in a friendly manner, “Let’s try again.”

Erik turned back to face the satellite dish and reached out to it once more as another single tear dripped down his cheek. He dove deep into the warmth that memory had brought him and coupled it with the resilience his pain had taught him. That energy, that power, moved through his mind and body and reached out towards the giant dish once more. This time, however, with a rough clang and a mechanical whirr as Erik began to manipulate its inner mechanisms, it began to move to face them. A wide grin spread across his face and Charles felt his heart warm at the sight. The pair dissolved into honest laughter and Charles clapped his hand on Erik’s back, truly proud of what his friend had accomplished.

The joy they felt, however powerful, was short lived as – with a crack a wisp of red smoke – Azazel, Emma and Riptide appeared on the front lawn mere feet away from where Erik and Charles were stood.

“Aw Charlie, sorry to interrupt the fun you’re having, but Sebastian requests his property back.” Emma said, voice sickeningly sweet as she batted her eyelids up at them.

“Property? You’re trespassing on my land I’ll have you know, and no thing or person here is in any way your boss’ property.” Argued Charles.

Whilst Charles maintained Emma’s attention, Erik mentally reached back into the house, searching for the room within which he could sense the most concentrated, yet moving, source of iron. Eventually settling on the kitchen, knives began to float out of the drawer and into the air, shaping and moulding themselves to form the word ‘SHAW’.

Hank quickly set down his mug and Moira leapt to her feet, “You get out there,” she instructed, “I’ll find the others and let them know.”

As soon as Hank burst out of the door, Riptide was ready and flung him across the hard gravel driveway of the mansion with a violent gust of wind. He landed rough, eliciting a pained groan, yet slowly managed to pull himself back to his feet.

“Did you warn him, Charlie?” Emma asked, tutting as she strode up the steps towards him, “We can’t be having that.” She transformed into her diamond form and lashed out at him with her mind. Charles’ brow furrowed and he groaned as he fought against the invading presence in his own head. The two stood there, locked in a battle of wills, as the others came rushing out to stand by Hank.

Before Moira even had a chance to think, the gun at her waist had seemingly risen into the air of its own accord and a bullet cracked free, launching itself at Emma. Azazel launched himself into motion, teleporting over to Emma and grasping her by the wrist to teleport her out of harm’s way. He was too slow off the mark, however, at the bullet struck her diamond form, burying itself into her abdomen, mere moment before Azazel was able to move her a metre to the left.

She let out a pained gasp when they reappeared, glancing down at the metal lodged in her body. Carefully, she easer her fingers into the dent created and plucked the metal out before shifting back into her more human-seeming form. Whilst the pain lingered, the injury didn’t transfer. However, she knew it would be unwise to shit back into diamond again lest she risk shattering entirely.

“Hmm, Erik.” She grimaced, “Sebastian isn’t going to be too pleased about this.”

“You think I care in any way what he is, or is not, pleased about?” replied Erik stonily.

“You should. Now Charles, if you’d kindly get out of darling Erik’s head and stop blocking me, it would make everything easier for everyone.”

Alex stepped forwards, rings of energy beginning to take form and glow around him, “Why don’t you tell your boss that he’s wasting his time.”

            Nodding, Darwin stepped up, soon followed by Raven, Sean, Hank and Moira with her gun. “You may have gotten to Angel, but you’re not getting to us. To any of us.

            With a snap, Azazel appeared behind Charles, glass dagger pressed tightly against his throat, “Boss wants you to come with us, Lehnsherr. By any means necessary. So I will slit this man’s throat, or you will come with us.”

            “What are you doing, Charles? Freeze him!” Erik urged.

            _I can’t._ Replied Charles, whispering the words into Erik’s mind. _It’s Emma. Just as I’m blocking our minds from her, she’s blocking their minds from me. I can’t get in. Erik, don’t. Don’t do this for me. Don’t go with them, to Shaw, I know you’re considering it and I urge you not to. They will use her to get inside your head, force you to use your power to cause unimaginable destruction. You don’t need to be able to read their minds to know this, I know you understand it too._

 _I’m sorry Charles._ Erik shook his head and stepped back, raising his hands into the air.

            “Wait.” An all too familiar voice called out from behind Azazel. “Let’s discuss this like civilised people, put the knife down Azazel, and release the telepath.” Shaw instructed before making a beeline towards Erik, “Now, return to the agreed place, not the submarine, and I’ll join you there. I want some time alone with Erik before I return.”

Frowning, Azazel nodded a quick “Yes boss” and moved towards Riptide and Emma, taking their hands in his. Emma’s gaze remained locked on Shaw, yet with his helmet on she knew she wouldn’t possibly be able to penetrate his mind and know what he was thinking.

            Instinctively, Erik took a step back from the approaching man. Only when one of Shaw’s eyes briefly changed colour did he still and release the tight breath of air he’d been all too aware he had been holding in.

            Before Emma could protest, or even worm her way into his mind, Azazel took her and Riptide away from the mansion – opting to return first to the submarine, then to their meeting place owing to the need to collect Angel. Shaw sat calmly in his captain’s chair, a brandy in hand.

            “Well, where is he?” he demanded.

            “Boss?” Riptide queried, confused beyond belief.

            “It wasn’t him. It wasn’t Sebastian back there.” Emma snapped, “Idiots! I told you!”

            Shaw’s calm smile slowly decayed into a grimace, “You were tricked?” he took a deep breath, “Very well, we’ll deal with them once everything else is set in motion. And I don’t just want Erik anymore, I want the one who tricked you, the shapeshifter I assume, and I want their telepath. But remember, should any of you fail me again, I will kill you.”


End file.
